


Time Can't Erase a Feeling This Strong

by not_yet_defined



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Fluff, Hair, I can't believe I picked that cheesy title I should have called it quarantine hair, M/M, Mariah Carey is more just a presence, Post-Series, Pure cheese, SO MUCH FLUFF, quarantine hair more speficially
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24617419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_yet_defined/pseuds/not_yet_defined
Summary: If you haven't yet watched Schitt's Creek Featuring Mariah Carey on Youtube, this will not make sense, if you have, this takes place immediately following that. And it has no plot or porn, but it does mention quarantine hair.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 12
Kudos: 121





	Time Can't Erase a Feeling This Strong

**Author's Note:**

> That tiny little video had so many tidbits of awesome, but mostly I could stop noticing David and Patrick's hair, or thinking about stinkin cute those two are when Patrick runs out of screen to check on David. No beta. Sorry in advance.

As he ran into the office he thought that he probably should have shared the computer with David after all, even if the acoustics in the bedroom were better. 

He found him on the floor. Fortunately on the throw rug, and not having fallen from a very high height.

“David,” He said gently as he kneeled down beside him and ran his hand through his hair, both to comfort him and maybe just to make sure there wasn’t any blood, “David?”

“Mariah?”

Patrick laughed. “Sorry, it’s just me.”

“Oh my god, what happened?”

“Mariah sang to you on your mom’s zoom thing for the Obamas, and you fainted.”

“Oh god. How embarrassing,” David whispered, and then, remembering, “OH MY GOD MARIAH CAREY SANG TO ME!” this time much louder. 

He squeezed his eyes shut, clutched his hands together over his chest and with so much reverence in his voice, “That really happened,” 

Patrick grinned at his adorable, dramatic husband, “It really did. Do you think you’ll ever recover?”

“Unclear,” he said as he opened his eyes and started to sit up. Patrick put one hand behind his back, and gripped his hand with the other helping to pull him upright. 

David swung to face him, eyes narrowed, “Wait a minute, why aren’t you surprised?”

“Your mom might have told me it was going to happen.”

“Patrick Brewer, why didn’t you warn me?”

“We wanted it to be a surprise.”

Looking down at his sweater, then bringing a hand up to his hair, concern and dismay flooding his features, “I can’t believe you let me meet Mariah Carey in this old sweater and this, this quarantine hair!”

“And maybe I didn’t want to spend three days watching you overthink every detail of your appearance and our home and where would be the perfect place to set up,” Patrick’s tone was light and teasing, but it was one hundred precent true. 

David gasped in outrage, but also couldn’t deny any of that. 

“And besides, David” running his hand through David’s hair again, “we all have quarantine hair right now. And I happen to be enjoying yours very much.”

His mouth quirked into a lopsided grin as he reached out twirling one of Patrick’s errant curls around his finger, “It does have its perks.”

Patrick abruptly stood up, blushing, and self-consciously pushing the runaway curl back off his face. “Ok, David, time to go make sure your family isn’t worried about what happened to you.”

Reaching out his hands, and letting Patrick help pull him to his feet, “And watch Mariah Carey singing to me?”

“And watch Mariah Carey singing to the teachers.”

“And to me?” David slid his arms around Patrick’s shoulders, smiling in a way that sort of adorably crinkled his whole face. 

“And to you.”

“While I play with your curls.”

“David,” Patrick was using his stern voice, but he was also wrapping his arms around David’s waist, pulling him tighter against him. So it wasn’t very effective.

“But they are so cute,” David teased, reaching up and weaving his fingers through a few of them as he cupped the back of Patrick’s head and pulled him in for a kiss before he could object.

They pulled apart and David went and plunked himself down on the couch, while Patrick retrieved his ipad, from the bedroom, before joining David on the couch. He was quite relieved he hadn’t accidentally messed up the recording as he’d tossed it aside when David fainted.

He handed the ipad over to David and spent the next hour quietly smiling to himself and fondly watching his husband as he alternated between delightedly rewatching the video or squealing over it on facetime time with anyone who would listen. 

When he’d finally exhausted his options, he leaned into Patrick, absentmindedly playing with Patrick’s curly hair, as he was wont to do as of late, and which, to be honest, Patrick rather enjoyed, and watched the video one more time. When it was over, he set the ipad down and looked at Patrick, “That was the second best musical moment of my life.”

“Only the second?”

“Mmhm,” He tilted his head back a little, squeezing his eyes shut, and definitely not tearing up.

“What was the first?” 

“Don’t make me say it.”

“Okay, David. I won’t make you say it.” He said softly as they leaned in to kiss each other slowly and without agenda. The light crept out of their cottage, and the dark settled in, and even Mariah Carey couldn’t eclipse the simple joy they had in having found each other.


End file.
